Jaws: Man-Hunt
by ThomasEmilyFan
Summary: Taking place a couple of days after the incident involving a Great White shark and the crew of The Lifesaver, a fatal shark attack on the Jersey Shore beach calls in Detective John Tyler to investigate and join a U.S. Marine Corps squad aboard The Firebolt to dispatch what is left of a supposed Great White shark school. Little do they know that the sharks are hunting them as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A Steven Spielberg film**

 **In a Universal Studios production**

 **Starring Chris Evans**

 **in**

 **Jaws: Man-Hunt**

 **Co-Starring Thora Birch**

 **Nick Nolte**

 **Bobby Cannavale**

 **Joseph Mazello**

 **Jena Malone**

 **Rob Riggle**

 **Omar Sy**

 **Kevin Hart**

 **Adam Scott**

 **and Michael Douglas**

 **Directed by Steven Spielberg**

(A set of eyes zoom through the water during the opening credits)

The remains of the body from the Great White shark that attacked the crew of The Lifesaver circled around the water but a cleanup crew arrived to dispose of its remains. Below surface, two eyes flew through the water as it headed toward the Jersey Shore beach.

A boat stopped in the middle of the Jersey Shore lake. On it was a family of five including one fourteen-year old boy, one twelve-year old girl and one ten year old boy. Their father, Paul, was a police officer working for the Jersey Shore Police Department. He was taking some time off and decided to take his family out for a day of boating.

"Alright, kids," said their dad, Paul, "this looks like a good place to swim, don't you think?"

"Maybe, dad," said the fourteen-year old, sighing a bit.

"It's a good thing you bought your swimsuit this time, Mark. Hey, where's your brother and sister?"

"Oh, they'll be up," said Mark, taking off his shirt and jumping in the water."

"Hey, Maya! Kevin! Come up! The water's great!"

Both children walked up from the cabin in their bathing suits.

"We're ready, dad," said Maya.

"Me first, sis!" called Kevin as he jumped into the water, splashing his brother.

"Kevin!"

"Oh sorry, Mark," said Kevin, giggling a little.

"Careful, next time," Mark stressed.

Maya jumped in, splashing both her brothers.

"Maya!" Mark fumed.

Kevin laughed even harder and so did the parents, Paul and Janice.

Mark and Maya swam around the boat as Kevin swam farther away from the boat.

"Kevin, be careful out there, honey. Don't stray too far," warned his mother.

"Oh, Janice. You worry too much," said Paul.

"Why?"

"We're in a safe environment. What could possibly happen to our children?"

As Kevin swam farther out, his head above surface, the set of eyes zoomed closer and closer in on him. Meanwhile, on the boat, Paul looked at the shotgun laid by the captain's seat and then looked out to the water and his younger son, a concerned look on his face.

Kevin started swimming back towards the boat when he felt a little jolt. He stopped and gasped, looked down underwater when something started pulling him.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" he shouted, "HELP ME!"

Not too far on the beach, the lifeguard's whistle blew. Everyone started running out of the water and onto the beach.

"KEVIN!" shouted Janice.

Mark and Maya stopped to see that their younger brother was in danger.

"Kevin!" they both shouted.

"KIDS! GET BACK UP ON THE BOAT! NOW!"

"But what about Kevin?" Mark called.

"He's in trouble!" called Maya.

"Kids! Do what your mother says! I'll handle this!" Paul said.

Quickly, the kids got back up on the boat as Paul grabbed his shotgun and jumped into the water, swimming quickly towards his screaming younger son.

"DAD! DAD, HELP ME! IT'S A SHARK! A SHARK!" he cried as he pulled underwater.

"KEVIN!"

Paul ducked underwater to face the shark as it let go of his son. The shark then looked at Paul and charged towards him, Kevin struggling to swim back up to surface, watching as the shark charged towards his father.

"DAD!" he cried, "LOOK OUT!"

Quickly, with his shotgun, Paul fired one shot. The shark stopped and struggled. Paul fired again and again until BOOM!

Paul finally managed to kill the shark and the whole beach watched as he carried his injured son back to shore. By this time, Janice had already stopped the boat near shore and Mark dropped the anchor. After that, the rest of the family jumped off the boat and swam towards shore, reuniting with Paul and Kevin.

"KEVIN!" cried Janice, running up to him and holding him up in her arms and sobbing, "thank god you're alright."

Mark and Maya also circled around their older brother to see that he was alright.

"Hey, dad. What was that thing?" Mark asked.

"It was a Great White, son," said Paul, "and it didn't look big enough to be an adult either. Only one way to find this all out. But first, we must get your brother to a hospital."

Mark and Maya nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jersey Shore Police Department was bustling with chatter, even from outside. Quickly, a car parked inside the parking lot and out walked Detective John Tyler, a surviving member of The Lifesaver crew.

"I just love days like this," he sighed to himself.

"John! Johnny boy!" called a fellow police officer, running up to him.

"Not now, Carl. Out of my way, please."

"But, John, Chief Forks wants a word with you."

"I can only guess that, Carl," said Tyler, bursting through the doors.

"What do you think this is about?" said Carl, quickly following him.

"Same shit as a few days ago, Carl," stressed Tyler, "there's obviously been another shark attack. What happened to the days when Chief Brody was in charge, huh?"

Quickly, he burst into Chief Forks' office.

"Chief!" said both men at once.

"Good to see you, boys. But I only need one detective, not two."

Both of them stood as the chief cleared his throat. Carl still stood there as Tyler looked at him and the chief cleared his throat even louder.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I'll leave you two to talk."

He quickly closed the door and headed off.

"Okay. Now that we're alone, John, sit down so we can talk."

"Yes, sir."

John walked over to Forks' desk and sat down, facing him.

"John, are you aware of what happened earlier on today?"

"As much as I love watching the news, sir, I am well aware. That's why I would like to be on this case…"

"This case involves only the best of my men who've had experience with these kind of fish. The late Chief Martin Brody saw to that. His family's out of town now, but let's cut to chase, John. Are you ready to face of these creatures again?"

"It depends on the size, sir. Hopefully I'd have to assemble a team, wouldn't I?"

"For what?"

"To track down this beast, of course."

"The shark that you speak of, John, has been killed by our very own Officer Paul Smivling. His younger son is recovering from a fatal shark attack so Paul and his family are indeed in the hospital. So he's unavailable."

"Have you contacted the other two survivors of The Lifesaver attack?"

"Detective Westling and Detective Blaxton have enough on their plate, John. They're very busy with organizing construction for a new aquarium in this town but forget them. YOU, were the one who managed to bring that beast and YOU are the one that comes in highly recommended by the crew of the Firebolt."

"The Firebolt?"

"Yes, a marine ship owned by a Marine Corps squad not too far along the shore. You will be meeting with their leader: Lieutenant Lars Brickins very soon."

"Okay. But what's with this shark business? We have two dead sharks. How many more are there?"

Forks sighed and said "a whole school of 'em, I'm afraid."

"Pfft, this is gonna be a piece of cake."

"You don't understand, do you, John?"

"What wouldn't I understand…Chief?" he said, clearing his throat at the same.

"Well, that shark you killed a couple of days ago, the shark that Paul killed today, well, they're just the offspring."

"The offspring?" gasped Tyler.

"Yep. And if you're going out there, I want you to be prepared. You'll be safe with these people and I want you to guide them all the way through, all right? Because the truth is, from our cleanup shark judging the size from the remains of these two sharks, the second one was out to get revenge and you and Paul have created two pissed off parents. That's why we can't have them attacking Jersey Shore, John. They need to be disposed of."

"You can count on me, sir."

"Attaboy. Why don't you go get ready? Lieutenant Brickins will be over at your house soon."

"Okay, sir. See you around."

"Good luck, John. And be careful out there, too."

Tyler closed the door and Carl followed him down the hallway.

"Oh, John. There you are."

"Woah, holy shit, John. You scared me."

"Yeah, I've gotten that before. Anyway, how did it go?"

"Go? What do you mean 'go'?"

"Ah, you know. With the chief."

"Oh, it went pretty well, actually. I'm on the case."

"The case?"

"Yep, to end this whole Great White shark business."

"I thought that was solved. Killing the offspring was just the beginning, Carl, my boy. I've pissed off two angry parents already."

Carl stopped in his tracks and thought on that as Tyler rushed out.

Once back in his apartment, Tyler kept looking at his watch, waiting for his visitors to arrive. At last, the doorbell rang. Tyler rose up and walked to the door, opening it. There stood two muscular looking men.

"Hello, Detective Tyler," said one of them.

"Hello," Tyler replied, "you guys are the military, right?"

"Yep. Brickins is the name. Lieutenant Lars Brickins. And this my long-time associate Sergeant Mitch Hudkins."

"How do you do?" Hudkins replied.

Tyler nodded his head at him in greeting.

"May we come in?" Brickins asked.

"Why, sure. By all means," said Tyler, letting his guests in.

The two of them looked around the apartment.

"It's a nice place you have here, detective," said Hudkins.

"Thank you, sergeant. I've had it ever since I moved to Jersey Shore and got my job here. With the wages that I'm paid, I'm even able to pay the rent for this place."

"Impressive. Well, Mr. Tyler. I'm guessing you know that we'd have a proposition to discuss with you then, right?"

"Yep."

"Chief Forks spoke to you about this?" continued Brickins.

"Yes, he did. Sit down, gentlemen, and we'll talk. Here in the living room."

The two men took a seat on the coach as Tyler got a chair and faced them, sighing.

"So, guys, I'm guessing the three of us all share the same goal, right?"

"Um hmm," said Brickins, nodding his head.

"There's a whole school of sharks out there," said Hudkins, "and we need your help to bring them down."

"You've dealt with something like this before, right?"

"Indeed," said Tyler, "just a few days ago, I brought down a Great White shark. And according to Chief Forks' assumptions, it's probably just an offspring of something a whole lot bigger."

"We've been keeping an eye on the parents ever since they started mating," said Brickins, "our ocean map told us that a shark was in sight and we identified it's gender, which was male."

"After that, a female came along," said Hudkins, "and we discovered the two started the mating process…"

"How?" Tyler quickly interrupted.

There was a short silence before Hudkins sighed and continued "well, we're not too sure about that and I don't think any of us wanna know either."

Hudkins sniggered at his own comment and Brickins slightly chuckled while Tyler just sighed, smiled and nodded.

"Anyway," said Brickins, "we have a U.S. Marine Corps team of two corporals, um…nine privates, three in first class and six lower in ranking, and a military dog."

"What dog?"

"A German Shepherd and his name is Buddy," said Hudkins.

"Cool," said Tyler, "so how's this mission gonna work?"

"Well, we'd like invite you aboard our shuttle, Detective Tyler," Brickins explained.

"When and what time do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. 10 AM."

Tyler smiled. He knew for sure that he was going to help them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the seagulls flew over the dock as Tyler parked his car in the harbor parking lot. Carl was there.

"Good morning, John."

John threw him the keys to the car.

"Take care of it for me, will you, buddy?"

"John, I don't get it. I don't think my wife will approve."

"Oh, please, Carl. Now she can have her own car to get to work and she doesn't need to drop you off anymore."

"Okay. But…"

Tyler sighed and said "look, Carl. Call me if there are any problems. But you're in charge of the car while I'm gone."

"What will I say to the chief about it?"

"The chief won't care. I really gotta get going. The crew's waiting for me."

"Crew?"

"Yeah. The U.S. Marine Corps."

"Oh, you mean The Firebolt."

"Yes. That boat. We're heading out sea to dispatch what is left of a Great White family."

"Alright. Well, good luck with that."

"Okay. Take care, Carl."

And Tyler walked off down into the dock.

"Detective Tyler!"

Tyler looked over to see Hudkins waving at him inside a big boat labeled FIREBOLT.

"So this is the boat," said Tyler to himself.

Quickly, he walked over and hopped on to the ship where Hudkins greeted him.

"Welcome aboard The Firebolt, detective," said Hudkins, shaking his hand.

"Oh, please, call me John."

"Alright then, John," said Brickins, walking up from the cabin.

"Lieutenant Brickins."

"Oh, it's alright. Call me Lars."

Tyler cleared his throat and muttered "Lars."

"Come downstairs. The rest of the crew is waiting."

The three of them headed downstairs.

"So first, we'd like to meet to meet our two most superior troops: the Corporals."

"Hmm, corporals," said Tyler, "impressive."

"Arnoldson! Thompson!" Hudkins called.

Quickly, the two corporals ran down to greet the three of them.

"Corporals, this is our visitor aboard the mission, Detective John Tyler," said Hudkins.

"Corporal Dwayne Arnoldson," said the male corporal.

"Pleasure to meet you, Corporal Arnoldson," said Tyler, shaking his hand. Then he turned his head toward the female corporal and said "and your name is?"

"Corporal Michelle Thompson," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both," said Tyler.

"You wanna meet the privates?" Arnoldson asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, well you fellas get to that," said Brickins, "the sergeant and I have matters to discuss concerning the route along the ocean. Come on, Mitch."

Both of them ran back upstairs as Tyler, Arnoldson and Thompson walked further down through the pathway.

"So how many others are there again?" Tyler asked.

"Nine of 'em," said Arnoldson.

"Harding, Reilly and Thames are all first class privates while the rest of them are lower in rank," explained Thompson.

"But they're getting better at their job everyday," continued Arnoldson, "we haven't been in many battles over the years but the lieutenant took us all in as our own."

"How?" Tyler asked.

"Well, he adopted me and Dwayne first after the war ended," said Thompson, "then he resigned for the army and decided to raise us as his troops."

"How interesting," said Tyler.

"Indeed," said Arnoldson, "and as the rich man he is, he adopted many others over the years, starting with our three second best troops. Come. We'll go over and meet them now."

The first class private dormitory was quiet. A machine gun cocked.

"Say, Harding," called a troop, "is this baby loaded or am I just full of shit, huh?"

The female first class private, Harding by name, walked over, slightly chuckled and said "I think you might just be full of shit, Reilly."

Reilly laughed hard and said "that's exactly the answer I was expecting from a female."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I meant a female like yourself. You never actually found the right guy in your line of the army, have you?"

"What's in it for me? Almost every guy on this ship like yourself is the male definition for a slut," she joked.

"Oh, girl, I just love it when you talk dirty. How about you and I check out the local clubs here on the shore before we sail off, huh?"

"Sorry, but I already have a date."

The third private in first class came down, ready for a joke as well.

"Would that date by any chance be me, Miss Harding?"

"Yeah, in your dreams, Thames," said Reilly.

"Oh, shut it, Reilly. You're jealous because she would rather go for a guy like me than yourself."

Harding walked up to him and said "it's just like he said, Thames, in your dreams." Then she turned towards both of them and said "well, the fact is I don't have a date tonight and I probably never will as long as I'm dealing with more than half the guys on this ship.

"Attention, troops!" called Thompson, "up on deck!"

"Oh, boy. Here we go," sighed Harding, climbing up the ladder.

Reilly and Thames watched up after her.

"Hey, babe. Keep that ass nice and tight, will ya?" joked Thames.

"You guys are perverted," she grunted as she climbed up.

Reilly and Thames laughed before Arnoldson called from upstairs, "Reilly! Thames! Up on deck!"

So the two men rushed up the ladder and followed Harding up on deck.

The rest of the six privates gathered around with Harding, Reilly and Thames as the squad's German Shepherd came up the first class dormitory using the stairs. He barked loud as he came up and joined the group. As Harding got in line, she saw Tyler and smiled. It was hinted from Reilly looking at her that she had a crush on him. Tyler looked back at her and slightly chuckled.

Arnoldson turned to Tyler and said "Buddy here is like Private Harding's dog. In the five years that we've had him, that dog has remained a faithful of us all."

Thompson gathered all of the troops around and said "alright, privates. Attention please. Now that I have you all in line, it's time to take attendance."

The troops all stood in line as Thompson read names from her chart.

"Harding!"

"Here."

"Reilly!"

"Here, babe."

Thompson looked at him with a slight glare and said "please address me properly from now on."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thames!"

"Right here, babes."

Reilly and Thames laughed as Harding rolled her eyes and the rest of the troops slightly chuckled.

"Always the two usual suspects," sighed Arnoldson to Tyler.

"I can see that," Tyler replied.

"Enough now!" called Thompson before continuing, "Crystal!"

"Here."

"Thank you," sighed Thompson, "Shawson!"

"Here."

"Flash!"

"Here."

"Goulms!"

"Here."

"Harkins!"

"Here."

"And…Carter!"

"Here."

"Good. We're done here."

The troops all sighed in relief.

"Anyway, privates," said Arnoldson, walking forward, "I'd like to introduce you to Detective John Tyler of the Jersey Shore Police Department."

"Detective Tyler will be joining us on our mission," added Thompson, "so I'd suggest that you listen up because he has awry important speech for ya'll."

"Ooh, this oughta be interesting," joked Thames.

Reilly and Crystal chuckled.

"Shhh!" hissed Harding before looking at Tyler and winking.

"Quiet back there, please, Private Thames," called Arnoldson.

Tyler walked forward and began his speech.

"Good morning, privates. I'm Detective John Tyler of the Jersey Shore Police Department. You're all probably wondering why I'm here to join you on your mission."

"Why?" Flash asked.

"Well," continued Tyler, "a couple of days ago, I set out to sea aboard a boat called The Lifesaver. Any of you guys familiar with that boat?"

"Isn't it that boat owned by Captain Craigson?" Shawson asked.

"It WAS the boat that was owned by the mighty captain. Unfortunately, we destroyed it at the cost of destroying the shark itself. Now this next part is very important so I need you guys to listen up."

"Yep, we're all ears," joked Reilly.

His buddies, Crystal and Thames laughed with him.

"Enough!" boomed Brickins, who walked in with Hudkins to join the group, "sorry 'bout them, detective. They can be out of order sometimes, don't you think?"

"Oh, that's alright, Lieutenant," said Tyler, "anyway, you guys. What I was saying is that the shark itself that attacked everyone aboard The Lifesaver including myself, managed to kill the majority of the crew in about 24 hours time, including the captain himself. Only three of us made it out, which brings me here before you guys today."

"Just one question, Detective Tyler?" called Crystal.

Brickins sighed.

"Yes, sir," said Tyler.

"Would it take the whole team to kill a shark or just one guy such as myself?" he joked, putting his fingers up in a gun position then making out an explosion.

The rest of the privates laughed.

"Woo! Yeah, Crystal!" called Reilly.

"Crystal here's a professional in weaponry" said Thames.

"Yeah, even though he can't control his aim," joked Carter.

The rest of the privates laughed before Crystal turned his head back towards Carter, smiled, give him the finger and said "yeah, we'll talk about that later, Carter. How about a shootout, eh?"

"Bring it!" joked Carter.

The privates all laughed before Brickins shouted "Hey, cut the shit back there!"

"Nah, nah, it's alright," said Tyler, "go easy on them, Lieutenant. They're just soldiers."

"Yeah, well, they're not behaving like soldiers," said Brickins, "I really suggest you give them a talking to."

Tyler sighed and looked back at the group.

"Alright, men. We all had a good laugh. Now it's time to get serious. The attack on that little boy yesterday was no joke as all of you know. Now, I assure you all that it was no big shark at all."

"Then what kind of shark would it be?" Goulms asked.

"Well, it was a Great White of course and I'm afraid it was just an offspring of something bigger that we're hunting for. So was the shark from a few days ago."

"So we're just going to kill the parents?" Harkins asked.

"Precisely. And their offspring. We must stop the entire school of sharks from reaching the shore at all costs. Destroying them is the only way to do so AND this involves doing what's best for our town. Now that I've gotten directly to the point, this is where I leave you privates on your own but you must pay attention to my authority when it comes to hunting the sharks. Am I clear?"

The privates all quietly said yes at different times and nodded their heads and Tyler smiled.

"Good," he said before turning around towards Brickins, Hudkins, Arnoldson and Thompson, "now that I'm done with my speech, lieutenant, sergeant, corporals, do you guys have anything to add?"

"Nope," said Arnoldson.

"Um, no," said Thompson.

"I'm done with these idiots for now," laughed Brickins.

"I have something to say," said Hudkins.

"Yes, sergeant," said Tyler.

"The two sharks that were killed already were the first offspring. The first shark was like a big brother to the rest and the shark from yesterday was the second biggest that we've seen from this school, which makes it the second oldest out of the offspring. Which makes killing the younger sharks a little bit easier compared to the parents. Just a little heads up before you all plan out how you're gonna deal with this situation. Thank you."

"Now, return to your stations!" ordered Brickins.

The privates all got up and cleared the area as Brickins looked back towards Arnoldson and Thompson and said "that goes for you too, corporals. The sergeant and I need to have a little chat with Detective Tyler."

"Whatever you say, lieutenant," sighed Thompson, "come on, Dwayne."

The two of them left as Brickins faced Tyler.

"Now, Detective Tyler. Mitch and I need to have a word with up in the front. We're getting this baby out to shore and we also need to come up with a plan."

"Let's go," said Hudkins.

The three of them walked upstairs.

It wasn't long before Crystal, Shawson, Carter and Flash untied the ropes to the ship and The Firebolt set out away from the shore, ready to go out to sea.

Along the shore, the fin of the second offspring floated away from the beach, which was all that was left now of it. As the beach was closed, a few other shadows circled around it a few times before swimming off towards The Firebolt.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys. Sorry this took a while but I was running out of ideas of how I was going to make this a successful follow-up to my previous Jaws story. I have thought out who the main cast would be regarding who I can picture being each character for both stories so it's now up soon with the character's cast member revealed on the last chapter, the way I did for my rewritten Spider-Man fanfic, though some may not be too accurate for these ones. Anyway, here's where the action picks up a bit in the fourth chapter of Jaws: Man-Hunt. Enjoy!)

Aboard The Firebolt, Hudkins steered the boat while Tyler and Brickins lay out a map.

"So what's with the map?" Tyler asked.

"It's a map of the entire shore," Brickins replied, "which means that it will tell us exactly where we're going. Now we also have an ocean map up near the driver's seat, which will tell us where the sharks are."

"I see. So we're going to look at this map, which gives us directions on where to go?"

"Exactly, Detective Tyler…"

"Oh, please. Call me John."

"Okay, John. So anyway, if we look at this map, it will give us all the different locations on where to go."

"After that, we look it up on our ocean map," added Hudkins, "that way, it will lead us to any location where we want to go. Do you get the point, John?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks for filling me in on this."

"You're welcome," said Hudkins.

Tyler sighed and said "anyway, I'm going back downstairs. You know, just to get myself…um…situated."

Brickins slightly chuckled and said "okay. You do that, John. Mitch and I have more work to do here."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

As Tyler walked downstairs, Brickins and Hudkins looked out to sea.

"That man is our last hope, Lars," said Hudkins.

"You're right, Mitch," sighed Brickins, "he knows more about sharks than any of us."

Hudkins nodded in agreement.

Tyler walked down to the first class private dormitory where he would be staying. He found Reilly and Thames cocking guns at each other.

"How's it going there, guys?" he asked.

"Good. We're just having guns with these firearms," said Reilly.

"Okay. Be careful now," said Tyler.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," sighed Thames.

Tyler chuckled, nodded and continued down the dormitory to his room.

"Hey," said a voice from the side of him.

Tyler looked over and saw Private Harding slip out of her room. His eyes widened a bit. He had not seen a girl so beautiful in a while. Her long black hair shone as she turned to face him.

"Hi," said Tyler, a bit tense.

"You just getting yourself situated, are you?" Harding asked.

"Why, yes I am. Hey, what's your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Private Harding. I'm up here in first class with Private Reilly and Private Thames. My shipmates call me by my last name but you can call me Natalie. That's my first name."

"Hmm. Okay, Natalie. Nice to meet you."

"You too. So what's your first name again?"

"Oh, John. I guess you can call me that."

"Alright, John. Well, all I have left to say is welcome aboard."

"Thank you."

"And if you need anything, I'll be right next door; Reilly and Thames are down the hallway here; and the lower privates are on the other side of the dormitory. There are two separate common rooms where we gather talk and all that."

"Hmm, okay."

"The lieutenant, the sergeant and the corporals live in a separate hallway upstairs."

"Alright. Thanks for filling me in. I'll see you around."

"Bye," said Harding, smiling and waving at him.

Tyler smiled and nodded as he walked inside his room and slowly closed the door. After that, he lie down on the bed and sighed. He was pretty sure he had just met the right girl. But he had to be careful that she wouldn't double cross him like Beckie Gilms did.

The hours passed as the boat trundled along and soon it turned to sunset.

Aboard The Firebolt, Harding left her room and walked towards the common room. Reilly and Thames were waiting for her.

"Here she comes!" whispered Thames, giggling.

Both of them laughed as Harding entered the common room.

"What?" she said, a little confused.

"You got a new boyfriend aboard, don't you, Harding?" Reilly asked jokingly.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Reilly."

"We heard you talking to him," said Thames, chuckling.

"Who?"

"Well, Detective Tyler, of course."

Harding sighed in frustration and said "oh, would you two get a grip? You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"Why would we be jealous?" Thames asked, confused.

"Oh, alright, I'll admit it. I like him, okay?"

The two of them laughed even harder.

"Ah, come on, you guys. How is this a joke?"

"Oh, the fact that you said earlier that half the people on this boat are jerks," said Reilly.

"But now you've finally found your soul mate, huh?" added Thames.

The two of them laughed even harder as Harding rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Reilly.

"Ah, come on, Reilly. We were just joking," called Thames.

"I'm sorry, guys," sighed Harding, "I just need a little break from you two."

And she closed the door behind her. Reilly and Thames were speechless. Private Shawson walked up.

"What did you two rascals do this time?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh, we were just having fun with her," said Reilly.

"The fact that she's fallen for the cop is quite funny if you ask us," said Thames.

Shawson sniggered and said "wow, you guys are immature. Wait here. Harding and I need to have a little talk about this."

"Oh, she'll talk to YOU," said Thames.

Reilly slightly chuckled. Shawson knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called Harding.

"It's me, Shawson. Can I come in for a sec?" Then she turned back towards Reilly and Thames and whispered quietly, "go! Go! Go!"

Both of them ran away.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Harding stood there, Buddy the dog by her side.

"A little girl talk?" Shawson asked.

Harding made way for Shawson to come in before closing the door.

"Thank you," continued Shawson, "it's a nice room you have here by the way."

"Um…thanks," said Harding quietly.

"How's the dog doing? You bonding well with him lately?"

"Um...me and Buddy? Yes," Harding answered, a little confused.

"Good," said Harding quietly, nodding her head before sighing and continuing, "anyway, I had a little chat with the guys and made sure that they weren't acting so out of line towards you…again."

"Oh, thanks, Shawson but…"

"Oh, please, call me Emily. You know me well for that, don't you, Natalie?"

Harding sighed and said "okay, Emily. Look, I appreciate it but this is a situation I can handle on my own, okay?"

"Um…no, it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, girl, but this is a situation you might need help on from another female, like myself, or maybe Harkins or Corporal Thompson. It don't matter. I'm here to support you through this matter."

"Um…okay."

"Anyway, the thing is, about relationships, I know for a fact that Private Crystal has a thing for me and I just cope along with it. I mean, he's a nice guy. He tries to be a bit too much like Reilly and Thames but he also means well in that aspect and the three guys are all good friends…"

"What are you getting at?" sighed Harding, a little stressed before saying, "um, sorry. Didn't mean to snap that much."

"Ah, no problem, girl. Anyway, what I'm 'getting at' is that you can't just keep running away from every guy you like. You have to talk to them, you know? Believe me, William and I have been down this road before and there's no way out of it for us at this moment."

"Well, of course not. You guys are the closest to a couple here on this ship. I mean, there's also the corporals but…"

"Oh, I know them. They're only co-workers. They just stick by each others' sides, that's all."

"Thanks for coming over here, Emily. I'll sort this all out with John by myself."

"You see, the fact that you call him by his first name is a way to prove that you like him. Get to know the guy better, you know?"

"And how do you expect me to do that? He's a cop and I'm a soldier."

"Why don't you start by saving him a seat at dinner?"

"Oh, sure. Like that's gonna work. Then he'll know I like him."

Shawson sighed and said "look, listen to me or don't listen to me. I'm only trying to help me you, girl."

"Okay, I'll do it, okay. But dinner's not until…"

Then they heard a knock on the door from down the hallway.

"Reilly! Dinner time," called Hudkins before going on to knock on Thames' door.

"Okay," said Shaswon, "I've got your back in case anything happens, alright? But this is the best way to get to know Detective Tyler."

"Thames! Dinner time," called Hudkins.

"See you at dinner," said Shawson before heading towards the door.

"Harding!" called Hudkins before opening the door. He then looked at Shawson and then back at Harding before saying "oh, a little girl time, huh?"

Harding and Shawson looked a little confused before Hudkins said "come on, ladies. It's time for dinner."

Shawson exited the room as Tyler opened his door and saw her.

"Oh, hello there, Detective Tyler."

"Hello."

As Shawson walked off, Tyler looked over at Hudkins and joked "wow. I've gotten quite a few hellos from the girls on this ship, eh, sarge?"

Hudkins laughed and so did Shawson, right before Crystal patted her on the chest as he walked by.

"Ah! William!"

"Hey, babes. What's up?" Crystal replied in a seductive manner.

"I don't have time right now," sighed Shawson before walking on.

Crystal, still in a joking mood, looked over at Tyler and said, "oh, I can see that."

Tyler got a little nervous as Crystal walked up to him.

"Hey man. I've heard you talking about how many hellos you get from girls on this ship?"

"Um...excuse me?"

"You heard me. You messing me with my girl?" he asked threateningly in a joking manner.

"Um, no. She just said hi and I said hi back and I…"

Crystal chuckled and said "relax, bro. I'm only joking. Welcome aboard."

"Crystal!" boomed Hudkins before giving a slight smirk, "up to dinner."

"Yes, sir," said Crystal, putting his hand over his head in a joking matter and walking off.

"You coming, John?" Hudkins asked.

"Sure," said John, "be up in a few."

He then closed the door as Harding walked out of her room, followed by Buddy. She was still a little nervous about getting to know Tyler better.

"Are you alright there, Harding?" Hudkins asked.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just going to dinner, that's all."

She and Buddy then walked off then walked off as Hudkins watched after her, looked at the door to Tyler's room and grinned before continuing on with roll call.

It wasn't long before Tyler made his way up to dinner. He walked up the stairs and through the hallway and then looked around for where the dining room was.

"Hmm," he thought, "I might have to get used to this ship but knowing where the dining room is should be obvious for me."

Then he heard chattering from down the hall. Right away, he walked down the hall to see the whole crew, minus Brickins and Hudkins, chattering away as they sat down. Arnoldson stood by the entrance.

"Come in, Detective Tyler. I think you'll like the food on this ship."

"I sure hope so," said Tyler, walking further into the room. The table was almost full. Tyler thought he would have almost no place when he heard someone whisper.

"Psst! Hey, John!"

Tyler looked over to see Harding signaling him and pointing to an empty seat next to her. He walked slowly over and sat down.

"Phew. At least someone was able to save me a seat, right?" he joked.

The rest of the crew laughed. Reilly and Thames were ready for another tease. The two of them sat across from Tyler and Harding.

"Saw that, Harding," muttered Thames.

He and Reilly laughed. Harding was confused.

"What's so funny now?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said Reilly, "it's the fact that you just _happened_ to save a seat for him."

He and Thames laughed even harder.

Shawson sighed and said "alright, you two. That's enough." Then she looked at Harding, shaking her head at her and slightly grinning.

"What's with you and her then?" Crystal asked her curiously.

"Tell you later," said Shawson.

Harding got a little nervous as Tyler sat next to her. But she decided to take Shawson's advice by plucking up courage and talking to him.

"So, John," she said, "um…you like the food on this ship?"

"The food? Oh, yeah. Of course it's nice. It seems like the corporals are great cooks, huh?"

"Yeah," said Carter, "they cook for us every night."

"Nice. Hey, where's the lieutenant? And the sergeant?"

"Oh," said Harding, "they usually have their meals upstairs in the cockpit. The sergeant's quite nice but the lieutenant seems to get a little rough with us, no matter how efficient our progress is in this squad."

"I understand," said Tyler, "well, he is the lieutenant."

"Pfft! Or he says he is," muttered Flash.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

Thompson sighed and said "you'll have to get used to Flash. Sometimes he can get a little sensitive, especially when it comes to being around the lieutenant."

"I'm only speaking the truth, Corporal Thompson," continued Flash, "I don't trust that man one bit. Sometimes I feel like he has no compassion when it comes to training us."

"Well," sighed Tyler, "here's the thing, Flash. When I was at police training camp, my lieutenant was a little tough on me as well. But that's just how they do their jobs. They take it quite seriously. I mean, he must secretly care for you fellas, otherwise neither of you would be in the position you are right now."

"Thanks for filling us in on that, detective," said Flash, "you must have had a lot of experience through the force."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"So how long have you been on the force?" Goulms asked.

"Oh, about 5 or 6 years."

"Wow, that's quite a long time," said Harkins.

"Well, I am one of Chief Forks' best men. That's why he assigns me for these sort of jobs."

"Oh, that's understandable," said Shawson.

Everyone continued chattering as the boat trundled on. Below surface, a set of eyes zoomed in on the boat. A few shadows zoomed closer and closer until they were able to swim around. Brickins and Hudkins were resting up in the cockpit where they heard a little beep on their ocean map. Hudkins looked over and saw a few dots circling around the boat.

"Hey, Lars," he called out.

Brickins looked up from the steering wheel and said "yeah, Mitch. What's up?"

"We have company."

Quickly, Brickins put the ship on autopilot and got up.

"Come on!" he ordered, "we have to alert the crew."

"We're on it," said Hudkins before rising up.

The two of them ran down the steps into the hallway and Hudkins shouted out, "attention, crew! Sharks are in the area. I repeat, sharks are in the area!"

Everyone ran out of the dining hall in a rush to see Brickins and Hudkins stop before them.

"What's going on, lieutenant?" Crystal asked.

"Everyone, to your battle stations! Now!" ordered Brickins.

Hudkins called out, "Reilly, Thames, you two take the upper cannons! Crystal, Carter, you guys take the lower ones. Harding, Shawson, Flash, you guys take the machine guns installed from under the ship! The rest of you keep on the lookout. We can't lose 'em under we're finished with them."

"You heard the sergeant! Go!" shouted Brickins.

Everyone ran to their stations. Reilly and Thames climbed up on deck and ran towards the upper cannons while Harding, Shawson and Flash went way below deck to reach the machine guns.

"You think these will be reliable?" Shawson asked. need help on from another female like myself."

"Of course," replied Harding, "they shoot out from under the boat in any direction we want them to go."

"Then let's blow these sons of a bitches to smithereens!" shouted Flash excitedly.

Crystal and Carter reached the lower cannons on the middle level of the ship.

"Hey, Carter. You remember that shootout I promised you earlier?"

"Oh, Crystal," said Carter with enthusiasm, "it's on!"

The two of them strapped themselves in and got themselves in postion. Reilly and Thames went through the same process with the upper cannons.

"Ready for this, Thames?"

"Ready as you'll ever be, Reilly."

Reilly positioned his cannon towards one of the sharks swimming out and shouted "suck on that!" He then blew a cannon towards the shark who swam to one side and prevented it.

"Shit!"

"I see how you're ready you are now. Ready to bust ass, huh?"

The two of them could hear Hudkins shouting from upstairs through the speaker, "Reilly! Reilly, goddamn it! You missed your aim! Now the shark's out of our reach!"

Back up on deck, Brickins turned to Tyler and said "you can't just show these fellas the ropes we want them to climb, huh?"

"They're trying, Lars. Give 'em a chance," said Tyler.

"Wait a minute," called Hudkins, "the shark's in plain sight of your cannon, Reilly. This is good."

"Are you shitting me?" muttered Brickins.

"Alright, sarge!" shouted Reilly, "this is for you!"

And quickly he shot a cannon towards the shark. BOOM!

Reilly laughed hard as the shark blew up into pieces but Thames nodded and sighed, "that still only counts as one."

"Ah, shut up, Thames. Let's see if you can do any better."

Without a word, Thames aimed his cannon into position as another shark swam out from the side of the ship and began to turn to face it again. By the time it did, Thames had already shot a cannon towards it. Before the shark could budge, BOOM!

Thames laughed hard and shouted "I got 'em!" before laughing again.

"Still counts as one!" joked Reilly.

Thames nodded and got himself back into position.

"Still!" shouted Brickins over the speaker, "you boys were pretty reckless! Careful with your aim, yeah?"

"Yes, lieutenant," they both sighed before laughing.

Arnoldson and Thompson nodded from up on deck. Tyler gave a look of concern.

"Where are the rest of those sharks?" he asked.

"I think they're heading out from the side of the boat," said Arnoldson."

"You think?" said Thompson.

"Quick!" called Hudkins, "Goulms, Harkins, put on the flashers! The light may harm them but it will be easier for us to trap them. Go! Now!"

Goulms and Harkins ran up to the flashers and set them on, flashing them around towards the three remaining sharks.

"Steady, fellas," called Hudkins over the speaker, "got your aim into postion. Reilly, Thames, that especially counts for you guys!"

Reilly and Thames laughed over the speaker from below deck. On the upper cannon, Crystal and Carter readied themselves into position.

"I'll get more sharks then you, Crystal."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we, Crystal?"

"Quick!" called Hudkins, "Goulms, Harkins, put on the flashers! The light may harm them but it will be easier for us to trap them. Go! Now!"

Goulms and Harkins ran up to the flashers and set them on, flashing them around towards the three remaining sharks.

"Steady, fellas," called Hudkins over the speaker, "got your aim into postion. Reilly, Thames, that especially counts for you guys!"

Reilly and Thames laughed over the speaker from below deck. On the upper cannon, Crystal and Carter readied themselves into position.

"I'll get more sharks then you, Crystal."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we, Crystal?"

Both of them readied their cannons into position. Hudkins watched the cannons be set from below deck.

"Crystal, Carter, easy there, fellas," he warned.

"This is for you, Carter!" shouted Crystal before aiming a cannon, seconds before Carter aimed a cannon as well. The three sharks looked and started to swim into both directions but the middle one got hit, then BOOM!

Both of them laughed hard and gave each a high-five in cheer.

"That was pretty ballsy, you two," called Arnoldson, "but still be careful."

"Alright, I think we've used enough of the cannons," ordered Hudkins, "all four of you, get up on deck now!"

Quickly, Reilly, Thames, Carter and Crystal unstrapped themselves and climbed up the ladder to the deck, one-by-one.

Thompson ordered, "Harding, Shawson, Flash, you three got the machine guns from below into position. The other two sharks are swimming underneath."

Brickins sighed and said, "well now, it's time to see how much these troops are worth."

"I bet one of 'em's worth a lot," muttered Tyler, thinking about Harding and Brickins gave a confused look.

"Easy on the guns now, eh, Flash?" warned Shawson.

"You go easy yourself, Shawson," Flash replied.

"Both of you, pay attention," said Harding, "we can't miss this."

"The sharks have made it down below. On the count of three, you guys shoot. Now get your guns into position," ordered Hudkins, "one…"

The guns were placed out and released into position as the sharks swam around the boat.

"…two…"

Harding, Shawson and Flash got their guns ready for fire before Hudkins shouted "…three!"

Before long, the machine guns shot fire from all around, surprising the two sharks.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" shouted Arnoldson, "careful, you guys! Careful!"

One of the sharks was finally hit and stopped in pain as it was shot to death by Flash's machine gun. Flash cheered and laughed as Shawson aimed her gun towards the remaining shark, who got hit and began to bleed.

"That's enough! That's enough!" ordered Hudkins, "now all you three up on deck! Now!"

Shawson and Flash rose up from their seats and ran towards the ladder, climbing up. Harding, haven't being to kill a shark walked sadly after them until Thompson over the pager, "the shark's coming up! I repeat, the shark's coming up!"

This gave Harding an idea. Quickly, she climbed below deck to the bottom floor. Shawson and Flash saw this.

"Hey, Harding!" called Flash, "where are you going?"

"Natalie!" called Shawson.

But Harding wasn't listening. Quickly, she ran up to the cockpit despite Brickins shouting out over the speaker, "Harding! I say, Harding! Get your ass up on deck right now! You are going against regulations, you hear me? Damn it, Harding!"

But Harding wasn't taking any chances. She waited until the remaining shark reached the ship's propeller and bit into it to tear it apart when Harding started up the engine. Right away, the propeller ran and spun around, the struggling shark bobbing up and down with its teeth grasped on it. Blood started to splatter as the shark was crushed to pieces. The Firebolt zoomed away as the bodies of the five dead sharks swam about. About 10 seconds, the body of the shark crushed by the propeller was pulled away by an unseen force.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey, guys. I'm back. This is where the real terror begins within the story. I know I'm not getting any reviews on this and funny enough, this is my only story that never managed to be chosen as a Favorite or receive a Follower, and it's been four months since I started it. Not saying that I'm expecting any of this from you guys but I hope you're enjoying this story, I really do. My previous Jaws story was pointed out by one reviewer for it's "raw emotion" and believe me, this is something I'm going to build upon as the story progresses and the same goes for developing the characters. I'm also going to work on the sharks making surprise attacks on the characters, something you'll find that I tried using in this chapter if you read on. Anyway,** **I promise that I will improve, the way I did with Jaws: Resurface. Enjoy!)**

When Harding climbed back up on deck, the rest of the crew clapped and cheered for her. She felt quite proud of herself.

"Well done, girl," said Shawson, "that took a lot of courage."

"Pfft, amen," muttered Crystal.

"So much for a girl, eh?" joked Reilly.

Thames laughed along with him and Harding had to smile as well. She knew that they were joking.

The crew continued to cheer until Hudkins called out "quiet!" He then walked slowly up to Harding and said "well, Private, I gotta admit, that was pretty ballsy" before lending a hand to shake hers. Natalie smiled and shook his hand back.

"Enough!" boomed Brickins before walking up to Harding and saying sternly "pretty brave move there, Harding. But you still rebelled against my authority. For that, I could have you thrown off the vessel."

"Now, now, lieutenant..." said Goulms.

"Shut it, Goulms!" boomed Brickins before turning back towards Harding, "I'm very ashamed of what you did down there, Private. You're one of my best troops and I'd hate to lose you."

"You shouldn't have to, Lars," said Tyler, stepping in, "it takes a lot of courage to do what one of your troops just did."

"What do you mean, John?"

"I mean that it would be quite unnecessary to think of such a harsh consequence toward Private Harding after the brave move that she just pulled."

Brickins walked before Tyler with a sharp look on his face and said "this is my ship, John. I will assume any consequence I want for my troops."

"Well, I'm a cop," said Tyler, "and that means that you don't have the authority unless I say so. Throwing Harding off overboard would be like 10 year jail sentence in the line of work that I come from."

Brickins looked Tyler close in the eye before Hudkins spoke up.

"I've always got your back, Lars. But I'm afraid John is right."

"For now," said Brickins after a short pause, "I guess I'll have to spare Harding's life. But this is your only chance, Private, you hear?"

"Yes, lieutenant," she said quietly.

"Good. Because I don't ever want to go through thinking of a hard choice like this again." He then turned towards the rest of the crew and ordered, "now, everybody off to bed. We'll make our next move on these sharks first thing in the morning."

Everybody went off to bed and soon the hours passed. Two large shadows swam slowly in pursuit of The Firebolt.

Tyler was in his room, sleeping away. In his dream, _he had a flashback of his very encounter with the shark from a few days ago and how it tried making its way through The Lifesaver's cabin. Tyler triggered the flare gun and a flare popped right into the shark's mouth, burning up its jaws but the shark then leaped into the cabin towards Tyler who rolled as the boat exploded._ Tyler woke up in shock and breathed heavily. He found himself sweating before sighing and laying down again.

* * *

Dawn came in and the sun rose over the sea. Seagulls were flying around and some even sat calmly on the water. However, a set of eyes moved in towards them. The seagulls saw a shadow move up towards them and flew away before it could get to them. The shark who was aiming for the seagulls turned around and swam back below surface.

* * *

Aboard The Fireboat, Hudkins was doing wake-up calls.

"Reilly! Breakfast."

Tyler groaned as he slowly rose his head up and heard Hudkins call knock on Thames' door and call "Thames! Breakfast." He climbed out of bed as Hudkins called "Harding! Breakfast."

Hudkins then headed towards Tyler's door and knocked on the door calling "John!" He then opened the door and said "breakfast call, John. Are you ready?"

"Yep. I'm ready, sarge."

"Aw, come on, you can call me, Mitch if you like."

"Okay, Mitch. That's fine."

"Okay. Well, it's time to get up. Sorry the lieutenant aren't going to be there again. We still work to do."

Tyler sighed and said "that's fine." He then stretched as Hudkins closed the door to continue his wake-up calls.

* * *

Harding waited until Reilly and Thames left their dorms for breakfast before walking out. Tyler walked out of his room as well.

"Oh, morning, John."

"Good morning, um, Natalie, right?"

Harding chuckled and said, "yep. Hey, you remembered."

"Of course I did. We talked yesterday"

Harding slightly laughed and said, "yeah, well. I'm going up to breakfast. What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go as well."

"Cool," said Harding, looking at him and slightly smiling.

Tyler smiled back as they walked through the halls together.

"By the way," said Tyler, "that really was a brave thing you did last night. You should be proud. I know your fellow shipmates are."

"Yeah, but not all of them as you know."

"Who? The lieutenant? Ah, forget him. I don't think he could've done the job any better."

Harding chuckled as they both ran up the steps to the top floor.

"How far do you think we are from the shark's main territory?" Harding asked.

"Hmm, if I were on close watch," said Tyler, "I'd be able to determine that quite well, wouldn't I?"

Harding chuckled before they both came before Corporal Thompson. She looked at them and smiled.

"Morning, you two," she said, a slight smirk on her face.

Harding sighed and passed her, Tyler walking after her.

Arnoldson came up beside Thompson.

"Young love, eh, Michelle?" he wondered.

"Ah, don't get any ideas, Dwayne," she snapped back.

Arnoldson chuckled and nodded as he walked away.

Tyler and Harding entered the dining room to encounter the normal level of chattering from their fellow troops. They all stopped and stared as the two of them entered the room and sat down.

Reilly looked across sharply at Tyler and joked "hey man, you messin' with my girl?"

Tyler paused for a moment and murmered "pardon me?"

Reilly just laughed and Thames laughed as well.

"You know we only joking, right, officer?" Thames asked.

"I guess," said Tyler slowly.

"Aw, come on, you guys. Lay off already," scolded Shawson.

"What's with you, Shawson?" Reilly asked.

"Jeez, ever since Detective Tyler step foot on this boat and started talking to Natalie, you two have been nothing but trouble towards them."

"Okay, guys. I'll have to agree with Emily on that one," put in Crystal.

"Thank you, William," said Shawson in relief, looking at him then back at Reilly and Thames.

"Oh, you two are just a buncha softies, aren't you?" said Reilly.

"Yeah," said Thames, "Reilly and I are just havin' fun with 'em."

"A little too much if you ask me," said Shawson.

"Okay, guys, maybe we can end this argument and just have a nice breakfast here," stressed Flash.

"I'll agree with Private Flash there," said Carter.

Harding lay out the dog bowl labeled BUDDY beside her seat and poured some cereal into it before pouring milk over it. The dog came right over and had his breakfast.

"Nice way you feed the dog there," said Tyler.

"Who? Buddy?" Harding asked, "yeah, I guess he's used to eating this type of food."

"Yeah, when he's with you, he'll eat anything, Harding. Including your nice tight ass," joked Thames.

The other privates laughed, except Shawson who just shook her head and continued with her breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, the crew cleared up by bringing their plates to the kitchen and Arnoldson and Shawson got to work at washing the dishes.

"Hey, Private Harkins," called Carter.

Harkins looked over and replied, "yes, Private Carter. What's up?"

"Come with me. I gotta show you something."

Harkins said "sure" and slightly chuckled before following him.

Arnoldson watched as the privates left the dining hall, especially Harkins walking after Carter. Crystal and Shawson walked by close together and Tyler and Harding struck up a conservation as they walked out into the hallway.

"So many couples on this ship that neither of us can keep count, eh, Michelle?" Arnoldson joked.

"A loaded question that tells me you're full of shit, Dwayne," Thompson replied, smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I think we know each other well that we can get to the business of calling each other honey," he said, with a seductive look on his face.

"Just get to your dishes and we'll discuss this when we get back to the dorm," she snapped.

"Okay, babes," Arnoldson smoothly replied before he got to work.

* * *

In the hallway, Tyler and Harding walked alongside each other, chattering away.

"It's been a few years since I've been on the force. I've never found myself in a position so deep until we got down to this shark business."

"That's interesting to know, John. I've never heard of a whole school of sharks posing a threat to a community before."

"You know, some authorities don't take shark attacks very seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Mayor Larry Vaughn."

"Yes. He's mayor of Amity Island, doesn't he?"

"Yep. When he hired Martin Brody as Chief of the police department, Brody himself was in connection was other police forces across the state, including mine. He was in good terms with Chief Forks. To him, Brody was like another chief of Jersey Shore with his heroic actions. But the man's passed away now and everything he's worked for is coming back to haunt us. Can't you see?"

"Wow. I've never heard the story of him that way. He truly was a hero and it's a shame too. We could always use an extra hand on this charter, you know."

Tyler sighed and nodded before the two of them heard someone clear his throat from behind. They looked back to see Sergeant Hudkins.

"Good morning, sergeant," said Harding.

Hudkins cleared his throat again and said "morning, Private. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all, Mitch," said Tyler, "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wish to convey a message."

"What message?" Harding asked curiously.

"It's from the lieutenant. John, he'd like to see you up in the cockpit straight away."

"Alright," said Tyler.

"Good," said Hudkins, "oh, and Private Harding, could you do me a favor and prepare the rest of the crew for our next move? We have to think fast in this situation. Come on, John."

Tyler and Hudkins walked away towards the cockpit, Harding watching after them before continuing on down the hallway.

* * *

Carter and Harkins gathered in the lower privates common room.

"So, Carter. What is it you wanted to show me?" Harkins asked.

"Hold on a sec," called Carter from his room.

Harkins sighed and said "I'm waiting. Don't you worry."

Soon, Carter came out of his room with a gun strapped to his arm.

"This, my dear Harkins, is what I wanted to show you."

Harkins gasped and said "what is it?"

Carter put smoothly his palm over the gun and stated "this happens to be the Mitrailleuse Darne machine gun, or the Darne as I call it."

"How did you get it?"

"Well, I came across one in Paris at my training camp and that was before I came here. When I joined the crew, I began construction on it right away and now I have this baby for myself. Pretty neat, eh?"

Harkins nodded speechlessly before Harding walked in and said "I'd say."

Carter and Harkins looked as Harding stood before them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she continued.

"No, not at all," said Harkins.

"Yeah, I was just showing her my firearm," said Carter.

"Great. It could come in handy for our next move towards the sharks."

"Phew, that's good news."

Harkins smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is. And the sergeant just asked me to have all of you guys ready and lined up for our next attack. Private Carter, please make sure you come prepared with that thing, yeah?"

"By all means," he replied.

"Good," said Harding, "then get yourselves ready. We have a school of sharks up against us." She then walked down the hallway and past the upper privates common room, quickly saying to Reilly and Thames, "come on, you rascals. Let's finish this." She then walked off up the stairs, leaving Reilly and Thames speechless and looking at each other in surprise.

* * *

Tyler and Hudkins walked up into the cockpit to find Brickins facing the ocean view.

"He's here, Lars," said Hudkins.

"You wanted to see me, lieutenant," Tyler asked.

"Yes," said Brickins before turing around, "Hudkins and I have to stay on watch up here with the ocean map, which leaves me to give you a special job."

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to go down below and give the crew the following instructions. You ready to listen?"

Tyler nodded as the three men got close together and started to talk it all out. Afterwards, Tyler ran below deck and called out "crew, front and center!"

The rest of the crew ran out from all directions and lined up before Tyler as he started to give out the orders, passing out walkie talkies.

"Alright, troops. Here's how we're going to plan the next attack. Unfortunately, your lieutenant is not here to give out these orders since he's keeping on the lookout for the sharks. Now, here are your instructions: Reilly and Thames, I need you to take the side boat out from underneath the ship and locate the sharks from there; Corporals, I need both you, Arnoldson and Thompson, to go down below with them, lodge out the boat and then keep in contact with the two of them from below deck. As for the rest of you..." he said, clearing his throat before continuing, "...just use your firearms in this matter of time. And hold it whenever we say, alright? Except for Harding, Flash and Goulms, you guys stay with me to patrol the hallway here and give out orders. I will keep will stay here to keep in touch through walkie-talkies. Now please report to your stations."

The crew all went to their stations while Harding and Flash walked with Tyler through the hallway.

"How do you know this will work, John?" Harding asked.

"If the lieutenant says so, then I know what I'm doing, Natalie."

"Are you sure you have a plan?" said Flash, walking up next to Tyler.

"Most definitely," he replied, "come on, let's look for a place with a good reception."

Goulms sighed and "if you say so."

* * *

Reilly, Thames, Arnoldson and Thompson climbed down the ladder that led to the private docking bay held for the ship's smaller private boat.

"You think this thing will lead to the fishies?" Thames asked in a joking manner.

"Most definitely," replied Reilly before venturing slowly forward and saying "it's showtime."

"Now, now, be careful, you two," warned Thompson, "this is some high-quality equipment and the lieutenant wouldn't want you messing around too much with it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Thames.

Thompson sighed and said "Dwayne, just lower the boat into the water please so we can finally get somewhere with these goofballs."

"You're dealing with a man of similar experience," said Arnoldson, "but I'll get it lowered."

And so he pressed the button which opened the ship's bottom vent and allowed the boat to passed through.

"Piece 'a cake," muttered Arnoldson quickly, "now, you boys be careful. These sharks aren't the easiest thing to handle."

"We'll keep in touch with you, corporals," said Reilly, before he and Reilly climbed the ship wall's step ladder into the boat.

Thames got the engine going and the boat sailed off in the distance with the corporals watching after them.

"Those two loosen my brain cells at times, you know that?" said Arnoldson with a sharp look on her face.

"Me too," said Arnoldson, "but you know they have the most energy out of anyone on this ship."

Arnoldson nodded and walked through the hanger, Arnoldson walking the other way and pressing the button to close the vent. The two of them were keeping on close eye for sharks getting near the ship.

* * *

A set of eyes watched as the boat carrying Reilly and Thames sailed before zooming up towards The Firebolt.

Aboard the smaller boat, Tyler's voice sounded over the walkie talkie.

"Reilly, Thames, you guys in the clear?"

"Affirmative, detective," replied Reilly, "Thames and I have a close eye on our ocean map to keep on the lookout for sharks."

"Reilly? Reilly, listen to me," said Hudkins over another line, "the lieutenant wants you two to watch real closely. These sharks can come out of nowhere you know so be careful."

Thames sighed and replied, "yes, sergeant."

He and Reilly laughed, which sounded over the line. Harding sighed and nodded.

"Take care, you two. Make sure the sharks don't get you," she said cheekily into the walkie-talkie.

"Pfft, nothing to it," muttered Reilly.

"Hey, privates!" called Brickins severely, "I hope you guys are taking this seriously, which means there's no time for jokes or sarcasm. That includes you, Harding."

"The lieutenant's right," said Hudkins, "take it easy, fellas."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Thames before hearing a blimp on the ocean map and looking to see two red dots moving up against the ship and slowly saying, "hey guys, I think you have company."

"What?!" grunted Brickins.

He and Hudkins looked at the ocean map to see two red dots as well.

"New plan!" called Brickins, "Reilly! Thames! Get back to the ship right now; Arnoldson! Thompson! Make sure you're there to help them back on. And everyone on middle deck, aim your fire!"

"Got it!" called Crystal before shooting fire into the ocean. Carter did it after him.

"This is what I call a contest, Crystal," he said.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! No!" called Hudkins, "Crystal! Carter! Are you crazy?! I didn't say this very second."

"Both of you hold your fire right now!" shouted Harding.

Shawson looked over at Harkins and said "when will they ever learn?"

Harkins sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Everybody back on deck right now!" order Tyler.

"Hey, you don't..." grunted Brickins.

"That's an order, Lars!" said Tyler, "I want everyone in this crew to be safe. Reilly, Thames, you guys back at the ship yet?"

"Yes, sir," said Thames before stopping near the ship.

"Great," said Tyler, "now I need the corporals to let you two back on board."

"We're on it," said Arnoldson before pressing the button to open the ship.

However, as the vent slowly began to open, it stopped. The ship came to a stop as well.

"Hey, guys, we have ourselves a little problem," said Arnoldson.

"What do you mean?" said Brickins, "what sort of problem?"

"The air vent stopped working," replied Thompson.

Suddenly, The Firebolt began to jolt from side to side and the engine began spluttering to a stop.

"What the hell is going on down there?!" shouted Hudkins.

"It's not us doing it, Hudkins!" wailed Thompson in a panic.

"One of you go down below and check the generator," ordered Tyler.

"I'll do it," said Arnoldson eagerly.

"NO!" screamed Thompson, grabbing onto him, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine," said Arnoldon, slowly releasing Thompson's grip, "this is something that has to be done."

"Please, be careful," said Thompson slowly.

"I will be," said Arnoldson, looking straight at her as he climbed below to check the generator.

When Arnoldson got down there, it was dark and the floor was slowly flooding. He spoke into the walkie talkie, "there seems to be a flood down here. Could one of you please check the ocean map?"

"Uh, oh. Bad sign," said Hudkins before he and Brickins looked over at the ocean map in surprise.

"I have a feeling that..." said Arnoldson, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"Corporal, listen," ordered Brickins, "we looked at the ocean map. The dots are circling around the ship. Get out of there right now! Thompson, wait for Thompson then both of you get your asses up here! Reilly, Thames, stay where you are! Everybody else, up on deck now! I have a feeling this ship is done for!"

With shocked looks on their faces, everyone quickly ran from their stations and climbed up the ladder to meet up on deck.

A set of eyes zoomed slowly closer towards the ship.

Arnoldson walked slowly and carefully to the ladder as the bottom floor slowly filled up water.

* * *

BAM!

The floor fell apart and the room started to flood. Arnoldson screamed into the walkie talkie before it sank into the water. He was suddenly released and swam his way back up to surface before he was pulled around again, screaming, and he pulled below surface by an unseen force.

"ARNOLDSON!" shouted Hudkins.

"SHIT!" grunted Brickins, dropping his walkie talkie to the ground and shaking nervously.

Moments passed before Hudkins spoke into his walkie talkie, "everyone on deck yet?"

"Affirmative," said Tyler, "everyone's up here. Wait...except for Thompson."

"What?!" gasped Hudkins before shouting into his walkie talkie, "Corporal Thompson, do you copy? THOMPSON!"

"What about Arnoldson?!" she cried in a panic.

"Forget Arnoldson! Get up on deck now!" ordered Brickins.

"I'm going, I'm going," she stuttered shakily, slowly walking towards the ladder.

The bottom floor was flooding up fast. A set of eyes ran through the ladder tunnel that led to the generator floor. By now, the generator was destroyed and the ship suddenly caught fire.

"Shit! Everyone in the boat now!" called Reilly, "everybody!"

Tyler and the others slowly started to climb the ladder down to reach the boat as the walls to The Firebolt caught fire all the way round.

* * *

As Thompson climbed the ladder, the ship started to flood.

The set of eyes swam through ladder tunnel and up towards Thompson.

"Lieutenant? Sergeant? Privates? Do you any of guys copy?"

SWOOSH!

Suddenly, the face of a great white shark rose up from the flood. Thompson screamed and let go of the ladder in shock. She splashed into the water and looked all around before watching in horror as the shark swam ferociously towards her, releasing the remains of Arnoldson's body: his leg, which floated to one direction with blood reddening up the water. Thompson swam away in a panic but didn't make it to the ladder in time as the shark crunched down on her legs and pulled Thompson below surface, her scream sounding into the walkie talkie but it sank below surface.

* * *

The rest of the crew was already on the boat in time to hear Thompson screaming in the walkie talkie.

"Thompson? THOMPSON!" shouted Hudkins, shaking as he heard this.

"What happened?" grunted Brickins.

"Who gives a shit, man? We gotta get outta here. The sharks are coming for us," said Thames hysterically.

"Wait, we can't just leave her behind," protested Tyler.

"She's done for, man! The sharks are coming for us!" shouted Reilly.

"Everybody calm down!" shouted Brickins.

Back up on deck, Buddy the dog was the only one left. Everyone else looked up at him.

"Buddy!" called Harding, "Buddy, jump!"

"It's no use," said Crystal, "he'll never make it. The sharks will get him."

"Come on, Buddy!" called Carter, "you can do it!"

"I hope he can," said Tyler worriedly.

Buddy whimpered and tightened his paws as he looked out to sea.

"Somebody get that stupid dog on board!" Brickins shouted impatiently from below.

"Come on, Buddy!" called Goulms.

Buddy finally looked out to sea again and barked loudly as he bravely jumped off the ship and plunged into the water, swimming his way back up.

"Come on, Buddy! Get on board!" shouted Hudkins.

"Hey, guys," interrupted Shawson, who looked to sea to see another fin swim towards them, "this doesn't look very good."

A set of eyes from underwater headed towards the boat's propellor

"Shit!" gasped Brickins, "Thames! Get the engine going! Now!"

"Yes, sir," said Thames, starting up the engine.

"Wait, what about Buddy?" asked Harding hesitantly.

"It's okay, private," said Brickins, "he'll be fine."

"NO!" she shouted in reply.

But it was too late. The boat's engine started to run and the boat sailed off, the Great White adult shark swimming after them. Buddy swam away as this happened.

The shark remained in hot pursuit of the ship as its fin sailed slowly up and down above the current.

"You think we'll escape it?" Goulms asked.

"Most definitely," said Tyler.

"Come on, Thames! Go faster!" shouted Harkins, "it's after us! It's after us!"

"I'm pushing this baby as fast as it can go!" he replied.

"You sure about that?" asked Carter doubtfully.

Thames just ignored him and stayed by the engine.

"Put some mileage on that thing, man!" Reilly shouted, shaking Thames.

Thames sighed and put the boat into full throttle.

As the shark reached the propellor and slowly opened it's mouth towards it, the propellor splashed water towards the shark and set a distraction as bubbles squirted all around and caused the shark to turn. As the boat sailed off even faster, the shark growled quietly and swam the other way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buddy headed towards the next island for shelter. He was almost out of breath and watched below as the shark that got Arnoldson and Thompson returned to its nest, carrying the corporals' remains with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Aboard the boat, the crew watched looked in despair as The Firebolt, still on fire, sank below the surface. Afterwards, the privates turned back towards Tyler.

"What were you thinking?" Harkins asked him, "you could've gotten us all killed."

"She's right," said Goulms, "this wasn't a very good idea."

Tyler sighed and said "I can explain everything to all of you."

"Oh, no, asshole, you ain't explaining shit, you hear?" said Thames in a confronting manner.

"Unless you don't wanna keep yourself alive, private, I suggest you listen to me because those sharks…"

"No! No!" boomed Thames in retaliation, "and that's Thames to you, cop!"

Tyler took a deep breath and said severely "I understand this situation fully. That is why Chief Forks…"

"No, I don't think you understand!" shouted Thames, "we just lost two of our friends and our ship! The corporals are dead, The Firebolt is history _and_ , too add to that, the sharks after us!"

There was a long silence before Reilly quietly said "he's right, detective. We can trust you no more."

"Well, I don't think you fellas understand the situation we're in and who the authorities remain with: me and the lieutenant."

"Well said, John," replied Brickins.

There was another long silence before Flash moved his head up and said "are you kidding me? Are you guys kidding me?!" Then he rose up and walked towards Tyler claiming "the sharks are out to get us, detective. Buddy's disappeared. And none of this would have happened if it weren't for you."

"What?" said Tyler, confused, "hey, I didn't lead the sharks into our ship, you know. They were after us from the start."

"Oh, yeah? Yeah? Then why did you place all my friends in such a dangerous position."

"I didn't ask them to open fire. They did it for themselves!"

"No! You sent them down there!"

Tyler sighed. He had given up and Harding walked towards him in a sympathetic manner.

"I believe you, John," she said.

"Good. At least someone aboard this boat does."

"But you still put us in some considerable danger," Flash reminded him.

Another short silence occurred before Carter quietly asked "you knew what you were doing when you sent us down there, didn't you, Detective Tyler?"

"I thought I did," Tyler muttered.

"What do you mean you thought you did?" said Crystal before standing up and chuckling, "you sent us to our positions…"

"William. William!" Shawson called after him.

"…you didn't even warn us about the sharks…" continued Crystal, pointing a finger at Tyler.

"I had no idea that…"

"…you told us at some point to hold our fire. What's up with that, huh? What's up with that?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hudkins, "from all of you. Sit your asses down and let the detective explain…"

"No," put in Brickins before sighing, "I'll explain." Then he walked forward before the rest of the crew and claimed "I put Tyler in charge. I gave out the orders to him to give to the rest of you. It was my call and I didn't intend for it to end this way either. I'm sorry."

"Well, I believe it's too late for apologies, man," said Flash.

"Enough, private!" boomed Hudkins.

"I know what I did was wrong and the corporals were my friends. Out of all of you, they were the next closest to me on the ship after your dear sergeant over here. But this is a crisis, people. And be lucky that we brought enough firearms with us to fight against these fish."

"We're lucky to even be alive," said Crystal, rising up, "come on, guys. Let's give the lieutenant and the cop over here some time to think."

All the other privates rose up and rushed below deck, except for Harding, who stayed with Tyler.

"I'll be up in the cabin," said Brickins before walking towards the upper steps.

"Me, too," said Hudkins, walking up after him.

Tyler watched as they went up to the cabin and then walked up beside Harding, who watched the wreckage of The Firebolt clear into black smoke.

Harding sighed and said "my whole life resided on that ship, you know. I felt a lot of potential just being part of this crew. And now it feels we're not gonna get nowhere anymore."

"Natalie," said Tyler, "everything is going to be okay. I promise. You can trust me on this, can you? You're like the member of the crew who believes me on this."

"Yes, but it wasn't your fault," said Natalie, "the lieutenant says he thought he knew what he was doing but I don't know what to believe from either him or the sergeant anymore. Not since we've lost the corporals."

Tyler sighed and said "come on, Natalie. Let's go below deck and see what else we can do in this matter."

Natalie nodded and followed Tyler below deck.

* * *

Below surface, a set of eyes zoomed under to the bottom and watched as a shadow of a few moving forces formed a circle before swimming off, the set of eyes zooming off after them.

* * *

In the lower cabin, the rest of the crew aside from Tyler and Harding were preparing themselves with firearms. Carter pulled his Darne machine gun and brought it before Harkins.

"Thank goodness this baby survived," he said.

"I know," said Harkins, "that thing could come in handy, you know."

The others circled around as Carter got his weapon reloaded.

"Hey, man. How do you know that thing will help us?" Flash asked.

Carter chuckled and said "you're kidding me, right? I've spent months working on this thing. Just one trigger and these sharks will be scared shitless. Just you wait and see, Private Flash."

Tyler sighed and the others looked over at him as he claimed, "it's impressive, private Carter. But just remember that we need to look for the most solution in a time like this."

"Aw, come on, detective," said Carter boldly, "this thing will be a great help. You've been on the force long enough to know what the right weapons are, haven't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," replied Tyler, "and guess what, private. A whole bunch of firearms won't be the only thing you need to fight against the sharks. It takes a whole lot of skill and expertise. Something I've learnt a couple of days ago when encountering the first shark."

"Look, man," said Goulms, "that was just one shark. How many more do you think are out there?"

"A lot I presume. An entire school as I am aware of. But still, we're gonna need more then just firearms but we need to know how to use them properly."

"Oh, and you don't think we're capable of looking after ourselves, do you?" said Flash in a confronting manner.

Tyler sighed and said "that's not what I said, private Flash. Will you listen to me, please?"

"Why? You already did enough to get two of our friends killed. Who here is with me on this one?"

Crystal, Reilly, Thames and Goulms all raised their hands while Harkins backed towards Carter since they both wanted to avoid taking sides. Harding stood by Tyler in support for him and eventually, Shawson sighed and walked before the crew.

"Look, guys," she said "we have a cop aboard the boat. And I believe he knows what he is talking about."

"What makes so sure, Shawson?" Goulms asked.

"Um, the fact that it wasn't his idea for us to go into such risky positions," she replied, her hands held up above her head.

"Thank you," said Tyler in relief

"Are you saying we should trust him?" asked Crystal.

"Well, why don't we leave it to him to explain?" suggested Shawson.

"Good idea if you ask me," said Tyler, walking before the privates and claiming, "listen, fellas. I never would have put you all in this sort of danger if your lieutenant hadn't given me the directions to do so. I was only following his authority. But I promise: I can make up for the trouble I've caused on this mission and Lieutenant Brickins is doing all he can as well. I just know it."

"The man has no faith in us. How would you know?" Thames asked doubtfully.

"Because we never would have gotten this close if it weren't him," said Tyler, "but now it's time that you all gain faith in me, the way I've gained faith in my own town: Jersey Shore and everyone there I work for, like Chief Forks for instance."

Crystal sighed and said "how do we know we can trust you, cop?"

"Because you guys don't know sharks as well as I do. That's just my theory."

Crystal nodded his head before turning back towards the other privates and stating, "alright, fellas. Let's give Detective Tyler over here another chance, shall we?"

Thames sighed and said "I guess, from what I've just heard, he seems more trustworthy then the lieutenant.

"Alright, I'm in," Reilly quickly muttered.

"Me, too," said Goulms.

As the four men ran off to get their weapons prepared, Flash walked up to Tyler and said "I hope what you're doing, cop."

"Don't worry," said Tyler, "once this mission is complete, I'll be accepting YOUR apologies."

Flash chuckled condescendingly and walked on past Tyler and Harding, while Shawson walked slowly up to them.

"These men are easy to convince, aren't they?"

"Pfft, say that again," said Harding.

"Nevertheless," added Tyler, "I did tell them the truth."

"Oh, I know," Shawson quickly said, talking over the top of Tyler.

Then she walked off towards Crystal and the other while Tyler and Harding walked up to face Carter, Harkins by his side, both of them kneeling down as Carter got his Darne machine gun reloaded.

"Wait till the sharks get a load of that, eh, private Carter," joked Tyler.

"In my case," Carter joked back, "consider them getting reload of this thing."

All four of them laughed before Brickins' voice boomed from above on deck "crew! We have an emergency!"

The crew gathered around as Brickins and Hudkins rushed below deck.

"Goulms, check the gas mileage," ordered Hudkins.

"We low on fuel?" he asked curiously.

"Something like that," said Hudkins, "now go check it out. Now!"

Goulms rushed over to the fuel tank and examined it carefully.

"As you see, John," said Hudkins, "Private Goulms here is an expert on determining gas mileage. We are after devoid of fuel tanks onboard. Pity too since we have a job to do."

"We are on 12-hour left of throttle," Goulms quickly announced before rising up and saying, "my friends, we have to decide now on how we're going to deal with these sharks: the easy way…or the hard way."

He then gave a slight smirk.

* * *

The crew returned to their positions as the boat continued on autopilot. The cockpit remained quietly empty as a blimp sounded on the ocean map. A large red dot indicated that a force below surface was getting near.

* * *

Below deck, the crew gathered in a line as Brickins was ready to give out commands, Tyler and Hudkins standing close by the line.

"Alright, privates, here's what I depict of events on the situation so far," claimed Brickins, "obviously all of you are still in a bit of shock over the loss of our dear corporals. But they wouldn't have given up, people, and they wouldn't want us to give up either. Yes, two of our best troops have fallen, but does that mean we should too?"

"Um, can you rephrase that, please?" Reilly asked.

"No, it doesn't!" boomed Brickins, his voice toppling over Reilly's, "we have lives to save and the entire of Jersey Shore in our hands. Thanks to our good friend Detective Tyler, it's all going to come into effect. Now, the main target of our mission: private Carter."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied.

"That weapon you built, is it useful?"

"Quite so, lieutenant. I've just put the final touches on the firearm myself."

"Good. I'll take that as a sign that it will come in handy. I need you and a few others to patrol the front of the boat. Look over the railing; keep on the lookout for when the sharks are in plain sight. You with me on that?"

"Sure thing, lieutenant," said Carter, "I'll get that thing out and in plain sight right this instance."

"Good. Go for it," said Brickins, "and as for the rest of you…just stay in range of your firearms. And make sure to handle your aim this time, yeah?"

"Sir, yes, sir," the privates replied.

"Great," replied Brickins, "now, to your positions!"

The privates all ran off to their positions as Brickins looked over at Hudkins and the sergeant looked back over at him. The two of them walked up the stairs, Tyler watching closely after him.

"Something fishy about those two, don't you think, Natalie?" he asked.

"A little bit, John," Harding replied, "but don't worry. They know what they're doing and so do we."

"That's good enough for me," Tyler replied.

And the two of them walked off to find their own firearms to use.

* * *

A set of eyes swam by boat and away as a few shadows swam up and around the boat.

Brickins and Hudkins rushed up into the cockpit just in time to hear the blimp and they looked to see a few red dots circling around the ship.

"Aw, crud," grunted Hudkins, "we got company."

"Alert the crew, now! I'll try to get us in range," ordered Brickins.

Brickins rushed back below on deck and down into the cabin calling, "okay, crew, the sharks are plain sight. You all know the drill."

"For certain we do," replied Carter, cocking his machine gun so that the bolts could slide backward a bit and he was smirking at the same time.

Hudkins sighed and said "do be careful with that thing, will you, private?"

"Don't worry," said Carter, "if anything happens, I got my friends to back me up."

And he ran up the steps, Tyler, Crystal and Harkins running up after him. The four of them climbed up on the sides of the boat to the front, facing the cockpit where Brickins could see them.

"I hope you fellas know what you're doing," he called.

Carter waved back at him before pointing the Darne machine gun out to sea.

"Does this call for another shootout, Carter?" Crystal asked.

"No, Crystal," said Carter, "this is serious business. We have the sharks swimming around the boat and once I trigger this thing, they will come rushing up against me by distraction. Just you wait and see."

"Carter," Harkins suddenly muttered.

"Yeah," said Carter, looking back at Harkins.

"Be careful," she said, looking a little worried.

Carter smiled and held his hand to hold hers. As they did so, Brickins honked the horn.

"Save all that lover-dover crap for later, will ya?" he called.

Carter let go of Harkins' palm before bravely venturing forward toward the front of the ship and aiming his gun towards the ocean. All the others ran up from the cabin to the deck and pointed their firearms towards the water, waiting for the sharks to come up.

"Hey, lieutenant," called Carter, "are the sharks anywhere close to the surface yet?"

"Roger that, private," Brickins called back, "I'd step a few inches away from the railing if I were you."

"Ah, nothing to worry about, lieutenant."

"That's an order, private!" boomed Brickins.

Carter chuckled and said "alright, alright, alright" before stepping a few inches away from the railing.

"Nevertheless," called Hudkins, "you all should look out for the sharks coming in sight of the boat."

"Affirmative, sergeant," Crystal replied.

Carter continued to keep on watch for the sharks to show from below surface. Finally, a few forces became more and more visible as they circled around the boat.

"We got 'em," called Reilly, "they're circling around our boat."

"I can see that," called Carter boldly, "now I'm just thinking of which one to take out first."

"I wouldn't go straight ahead with that if I were you, private," warned Tyler.

"Aw, come on, I know what I'm doing with this thing."

And Tyler and Crystal stood back as Carter got the trigger ready, Harkins watching after him.

"You sure about this?" she asked.

"Quite so, Harkins. Just wait and we'll get a reaction out of these sharks in no time," said Carter, readying his aim.

"Wait, hold your aim, private Carter!" shouted Hudkins.

But it was too late. Carter had already opened fire directly at the ocean and the sharks swam inches away in surprise.

"Carter! Carter, what the hell! Are you crazy?!" shouted Brickins in an outrage, "turn the damn thing off right now!"

But Carter wasn't listening. He was still aiming for his first kill but the rest of the privates were shouting his name from below deck to hold his fire.

"Carter, turn that damn thing off before you scare the sharks away even more!" shouted Flash.

The sharks started swimming quickly back towards the boat.

POW!

BAM!

SPLASH!

Carter quickly held his fire and shouted in joy as the body of the first shark plunged up and down and floated around surface, the water turning red. Harkins chuckled and patted him on the back. The rest of the crew cheered from deck.

"Carter! Carter!" shouted Hudkins, "don't ever do that again!"

"You heard the sergeant, that was very dangerous!" Brickins shouted.

"Aw, quit your moaning, fellas," said Carter, "I'd like to see you do better."

"They're coming back," called Crystal.

"I'm on it," said Carter, aiming his Darne machine back towards the ocean.

"NO!" shouted Brickins and Hudkins together.

But, again, they said it too soon as Carter opened fire at the surface, the other four sharks swimming away from both sides.

"Crap!" grunted Carter, "you fellas won't get away so easily."

And he moved slowly forward against the railing.

"Private Carter, get back!" shouted Tyler, running towards him but he was held back by Crystal.

"He knows what he's doing, detective," Crystal explained.

"I do hope so," said Tyler worriedly.

Carter started going crazy at not being able to catch another kill and shot all around the sharks in both directions but they kept avoiding the bullets. Eventually, Carter released his aim and looked further out at the sharks, his hands gripping the railing tightly as he stood up completely towards the side of the boat when…

WHOA!

The others watched back in surprise as Carter lost his balance, dropping his Darne machine and tumbling overboard, screaming as he fell into the water below.

SPLASH!

"Carter!" called Harkins, looking out at the ocean for him, "Carter!"

Tyler and Crystal looked out too in time to see Carter bob his head up below the surface of the rough waves, breathing heavily.

"Harkins! Guys!" he called, "hang on, I'll be right back over."

"Hurry, man," called Crystal.

Suddenly, the four sharks started swimming down below surface and then towards Carter. When Harkins saw this, she could hardly believe her eyes.

"Carter, swim!" she called, "swim faster, Carter! The sharks are after you! Swim!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" he wailed in a panic, peddling his arms towards the boat.

In the cockpit, the ocean map blimped as the red dots moved back towards the boat's location.

"Lars, we have to turn this boat around!" Hudkins panicked.

"I'm trying!" grunted Brickins, "but this engine has a very slow reaction when it comes to turning the boat around!"

Harkins, Tyler and Crystal ran back on deck and the entire crew shouted at Carter to swim back to the boat as he struggled to do so. Suddenly,…

SWOOSH!

Carter was dragged below surface by an unseen force.

"CARTER!" called Crystal.

"NOOOO!" wailed Harkins.

"Shit, man. This is crazy. Carter's better then this," Thames muttered amongst a bit of instant chattering from the rest of the crew.

SPLASH!

Carter was dragged back up above surface and breathed heavily before wailing in a panic as the unseen force dragged quickly back to the boat before releasing him.

"Carter!" gasped Crystal.

And the other privates, Tyler and Harkins in particular readily lent out a hand to him and so many were waving before him. Slowly, Carter moved his wounded hand towards the others. Meanwhile, a set of eyes rushed back up towards him, followed by three other shadows. Finally, Tyler and Crystal managed to firmly get a grip of Carter but before they were ready to pull him back aboard...

SWOOSH!

Harkins screamed as an adolescent shark bobbed it head above the water and quickly dragged a screaming Carter below surface.

The crew gasped and shouted at this sight and Harkins screamed loudest of all before bursting into tears. Quickly, Reilly got the engine going and the boat sailed away.

* * *

Below surface, the shark feasted together on Carter's remains and one of them messily threw his severed leg aside, blood spilling out, before all four of them quickly followed the trail of the boat.


	7. Chapter 7

On board the boat, the crew were still recovering from Carter's demise. Crystal was in a panic.

"Oh, my god! Did you see that damn thing? It got Carter man, it got Carter!"

"Unbelievable, it just took him and pulled him below surface," Goulms quietly muttered.

"It wasn't just one shark," Tyler quickly explained.

"What do you mean?" Goulms asked.

"You saw what we were up against. The shark that got Carter didn't do it alone. There were three others after Carter killed one of them, remember?"

"So what are you saying? Like we don't stand a chance against these fish?" Crystal quickly asked, panicking.

"Settle down, private, and I'll explain…"

"No, I won't settle down! Let ME explain what's going on here, alright?! Carter was taken by a goddamn shark and so were the corporals!"

"Calm down, William," sympathized Shawson, walking up to him and putting a hand on him on his shoulder.

"No, I won't calm down!" fumed Crystal, walking towards Tyler and shaking him, "we're all gonna die, you hear me?! We're all gonna die…!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hudkins before calmly claiming, "you can't blame it on detective Tyler. This ain't his fault."

"You're right," Harkins quickly said.

"What?" Hudkins asked, a confused a look on his face.

"This isn't his fault, sergeant. Poor Carter was forced into the situation of going up to the front of the boat and so was I…by Brickins!"

"Pardon me, private," Brickins asked, "maybe you should address me formerly as your lieutenant. Besides, I can explain…"

"That's Harkins to you, Brickins! You knew how skilled Carter was with firearms and you forced him up there!" she sobbed, "you brought out the end in him!"

"Listen up, lady. I don't think you know who you're dealing with…"

"Enough!" shouted Tyler, "from both of you. Carter was responsible for his own death, okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" Harkins asked, still a little hysterical.

"What I mean, private Harkins, is that your friend Carter designed that Darne machine himself."

"He was more then just a friend to me," Harkins argued back.

"I understand…" explained Tyler.

"No one aboard The Firebolt was closer to me than him…!"

"I understand, private Harkins!" demanded Tyler, "now listen to me, please!" There was a short silence before Tyler sighed and spoke up again. "Carter was taken by more than one shark, which proves something."

"What does it prove?" Goulms asked.

"That the entire school of sharks are after us. In revenge for what I caused by killing one of their own a couple of days before."

"But if you were the one who did it," retorted Goulms, "so why are they after us?"

"Don't you see?" stressed Flash, "we took out several more sharks last night, private Goulms! Don't you think that must have been the reason for them taking out three of our crew already as well as The Firebolt? Any one of us could be next! We gotta get the hell outta here!"

"Not yet," Tyler quickly muttered.

"What?" Flash asked in confusion.

"Not yet," Tyler repeated, "we have to take the entire school down. I know it's complicated but the harder we work at it, the easier it will be to succeed."

"No! No!" Flash shouted in refusal, "we'll be dead before our next move could be even close to going into action. We gotta go back to shore!"

"Get a grip, will you, Flash?" demanded Brickins.

"I got a grip! And I got a point, too!"

"Detective Tyler is right," continued Brickins, "this is something that has to be done."

"Yeah. And like you didn't put us in enough danger as it is, lieuteant."

"Thank you," snapped Harkins in relief, "finally someone who agrees with me."

"Now, let's think logically here, you two," suggested Shawson, "you can't blame the lieutenant for something that Carter and the corporals did to themselves by following those orders…"

"We know so!" they both quickly replied.

"That's enough now," Tyler ordered, "we can't turn back now. Now after how we've made it, alright? The sharks will be after us regardless. The farther we get back to shore, the more of them will be after us. And then they'll start a goddamn panic on the beaches. Think about that. We're after these sharks, people, but the sharks are after us too: it's not only revenge with them; it's not only a retaliation towards us from wiping out one of their own…" then he walked slowly forward, sighing and claiming, "…it's a manhunt."

"A what?" asked Crystal, confused.

"A manhunt. Just a figure of speech from the actual term I've learnt from being on the force for so long. A manhunt, in reality, is when you organize a search party for a criminal, but the analogy I'm making here is that the sharks are hunting us as human beings, and in an organized search too. That's why I consider it to be like a manhunt. Get the picture?"

"Yeah," said Flash, still a little panicky, "yeah, we get the picture. We're in considerable danger and the longer we stay here at sea, the worse it's going to get."

"Not if we act quickly," said Tyler.

"Oh, yeah?" said Flash before suggesting, "well, if you're so skilled and trained in the arts of being a police officer, why don't you get your buddies over from the Jersey Shore Police Department down here? We could use the help, you know."

"Hmm…not a bad idea," said Tyler, "don't know what the result might be but I can try it."

"Good," said Flash, "go straight ahead on my account."

Tyler sighed and took the boat's satellite phone, dialing the number to the JSPD department, the line trying to pick up as he put the phone to his ear. Brickins and Hudkins eyed him before looking at each with doubts that the call would work, as indeed it didn't. The voicemail over the phone stated that the reception was too low for the call to go through.

"Damn it!" Tyler quietly grunted, throwing the phone to the ground, before looking back towards the crew with an apologetic look.

"I can try again if you want me to," he said.

"How much higher do you think the reception will get in a place like this, John?" Brickins asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"You heard the lieutenant," Hudkins began to explain, "the reception is very low here. You'll never be able to get the call through."

"Maybe we should try it on land," Tyler suggested.

"That won't work either," said Brickins, "I'm really sorry, John. But no matter how hard you try, even if it did work, it still wouldn't take the required police squad to take down this entire school of sharks."

"You doubt my line of work, don't you, Lars?"

"No, no, not at all."

"The idea is simple, John," Hudkins explained, "the more backup you call, the more bait you're calling in for the sharks. For now, let's just try and settle this by ourselves."

There was a short silence before Tyler spoke up.

"For now," he said, "but if we reach land and I find out that you two are lying to me, we're going to have a bit of a problem concerning your authority, understood?"

Brickins and Hudkins both nodded their heads and headed up into the cockpit. The boat was soon running again.

* * *

Below surface, the four sharks that killed Carter returned to the mating grounds and formed a circle until six more sharks joined the circle and all ten of them headed off, a bigger shadow swimming off after them.

* * *

Below deck in the cabin, Tyler and the privates were getting themselves prepared with firearms. Reilly cocked his submachine gun, turning back towards Crystal and Thames, who gasped in awe.

"Pretty neat, eh?" he said.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"This, my friends, is a submachine type known as the Beretta M12; designed in Italy in 1962 and pretty much known for being used during the Vietnam War. You'd see it has quite a history."

"I realize that, man," said Thames, eyeing the gun carefully, "but how would you know it will help us?"

"Oh, nothing. It just includes a cartridge of 9x9mm Parabellum and shoots 550 rounds a minute."

"Oh, really?" joked Goulms, "were there any sharks in the Vietnam War to prove it?"

Crystal and Thames chuckled after him.

"You guys think this is a real joke, don't ya?" said Reilly, "but don't worry, I'll prove myself capable of working with this thing."

Shawson sighed and walked forward before claiming "alright, fellas. Play time is over. Now, Reilly, if you think this thing is useful, then that should be good enough for all of us, right, guys?"

"Oh, sure," said Goulms, "pretty much enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reilly asked.

"Enough, you two," sighed Tyler before walking forward, "Private Reilly, I suggest you get that thing loaded at once. We're gonna need all the firearms we can get."

Reilly walked off to reload his gun.

* * *

A set of eyes, followed by a couple of smaller shadows swam around in sight of the boat.

* * *

Up in the cockpit, Brickins and Hudkins looked at the ocean map, with the tracker set on the mating ground. The map suddenly blimped and Brickins looked over at Hudkins.

"Alright, Mitch. I'll stop the boat, you alert the crew."

"I'm on it," said Hudkins, walking down the steps towards the deck as Brickins stopped the boat and put the anchor down.

* * *

Below deck, the privates were confused on why the boat stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Goulms asked.

"Are we out of gas?" Crystal wondered.

"Not at all," Hudkins quickly replied, running into the cabin and announcing "alright, crew. The lieutenant wants us all up on deck, and with your firearms too. We have some very important news regarding the hunt."

* * *

Quickly, Tyler and the rest of the crew gathered up on deck and Tyler stood beside the line with Hudkins as all the privates lined up and Brickins walked before him.

"Good news, privates: the sergeant and I have located the mating grounds. They're not too far from here. Here's the plan: I'm gonna ask a few of you to take your firearms and dive down there to see what you can do about it."

"Wouldn't that put us in even more danger?" Flash protested.

"It's YOUR responsibility on how you handle the situation, private," Brickins replied, "besides I don't want YOU to go out there, Flash. A few participants in mind."

"Who would that be?" Crystal asked.

"You, private Crystal."

"Me?"

"Yes, I need you as well as Thames and Goulms to go down there. John, I need you to accompany them. Apparently, these boys need help with handling their aim."

"I guess I'd be more trustworthy of a leader then you, lieutenant," said Tyler, "I'm in."

And he walked off, Crystal, Thames and Goulms walking after him.

* * *

A few minutes later, all four men came back up on deck, changed into diving suits and each carrying a firearm.

"What ya'll got there?" Brickins asked curiously.

Thames sighed and said "Reilly, I hope you won't mind me using that Beretta M12 of yours."

"Oh, so finally you find it useful?" joked Reilly.

Thames smirked a bit and give him the middle finger before Brickins boomed "alright, enough of this!" and then asked "what about the rest of you boys?"

"I got myself a flare gun," Tyler said, "a couple of days ago, I used this thing to kill the first shark."

"It doesn't function as a weapon though," said Hudkins.

"I know," said Tyler, "but in this situation, any sort of firearm could come in handy."

"That's great, John," sighed Brickins impatiently, "a flare gun it is. Crystal, Goulms, what about you guys?"

"I have myself an Armalite AR-50," said Crystal.

"And an AWC G2 for me," said Goulms.

"Sniper rifles? Really, boys?" said Hudkins doubtfully.

"It could take a shark down in one shot, sergeant," said Crystal.

"You guys may need to split up in pairs once you get down there," said Brickins, "John, you go with Goulms and Crystal and Thames will stick together. The objective here is to locate the one school that the adolescents swarm around in and also to locate the mating grounds."

"We'll look for the mating grounds," said Tyler.

"And we'll search for the adolescents," said Thames.

"Good," said Brickins, "the sooner you guys get to it, the better. Go on, now."

The four men lined up to the side boat and stood backwards against it.

"You guys be careful, you hear?" Shawson warned, "especially you, William."

"Thames and I will be on top of things," said Crystal before preparing to dive in, "see you when it's all over."

Then he dived right into the water, head first, Thames jumping in after him. Tyler and Goulms were getting ready to go as well.

"You ready, private?" Tyler asked.

"Ready as I've ever been," Goulms replied.

"John," Harding quickly called.

"Yes?" said John, looking over at Harding as she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful," she warned, a slight smile on her face.

"I will be," said John, putting a hand on her shoulder as well before stepping away, "don't worry about me."

Then he jumped in, Goulms jumping after him.

Harding watched after them as they dived below surface, Harkins walking up beside her.

"I don't like this plan," she protested.

"Neither do I," agreed Harding, "but we can't argue with the lieutenant, now, can we?"

"You girls worry too much," said Brickins, walking up to them, "John knows exactly what he's doing and besides, I've trained those boys well enough for them to take care of themselves."

"Still, lieutenant," said Harding, "a couple of firearms wouldn't always be enough to take down so many sharks."

"Well, it's not up to you, Harding," said Brickins.

Harding sighed and walked off before Harkins walked up to Brickins, a sharp look on her face.

"I'm warning you, lieutenant," she threatened, "if any of my friends get hurt, I'm holding you entirely responsible."

Brickins chuckled and claimed "you'd need the authority to do that, wouldn't you, private Harkins?"

Sighing in frustration, Harkins walked quickly past Brickins, the lieutenant watching after her.

* * *

Below surface, all four men were equipped with speakers as they dived down below surface.

Hudkins spoke in through the walkie-talkie, "hey, guys. Guys, do you copy?"

"Yes, we copy," Goulms replied into the microphone.

"Good. Listen: we need you guys to split up into pairs now. I'm guessing you all have a plan."

"Yep," said Crystal, "come on, Thames. Let's go and find that school."

Crystal and Thames swam off in one direction while Tyler and Goulms dived down deeper.

"You ever swam this low, detective Tyler?" Goulms asked.

"Not really," Tyler replied, "how about you?"

"Oh, yeah. All the time. I love going in the water. I'm a Marine Corp, you know."

"Mm hmm. Yeah, we still need to find those mating grounds."

Tyler and Goulms swam down lower into the darker parts of the ocean. A set of eyes watched them as they did so and zoomed slowly after them.

* * *

Crystal and Thames were diving in a slightly different part of the ocean.

"See any fishies yet, Crystal?"

"Not the ones we're looking for, I'm afraid, Thames."

"Damn, man. These sharks are tough to cope with."

"Don't worry, we'll find them soon enough."

"Hey, Crystal, Thames, you guys find anything?" said Hudkins over the speaker.

"Nah, sarge, we're still searching," muttered Thames.

"What do you mean?" Hudkins asked, confused.

Just then, a blimp sounded over the ocean map. The crew looked over to see red dots in both directions.

"Tell 'em they're getting close," Brickins quietly ordered.

Hudkins sighed and called into the speaker, "guys, listen to me, you're close. Ya hear me? You're close."

"What do you mean we're close?" Goulms asked over the speaker.

"It means that you boys should get your weapons prepared. We didn't expect the sharks to come this close to ya'll."

Harkins looked over at Brickins and remarked "I bet you had to do with this, don't you, lieutenant?"

Brickins, confused, quitely replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about, private."

Harkins rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

* * *

Below surface, a set of eyes moved closer and closer as Tyler and Goulms dived down deeper to find the mating grounds. Hudkins' voice sounded over the speaker.

"Any of you boys find something yet?"

"The detective and I see nothing yet in sight, sergeant," reported Goulms.

"Well, look harder. And keep your firearms handy."

"We'll be capable of that," said Goulms boldly.

"We must be careful," warned Tyler, "this is no time for messing around, you hear?"

"Loud and clear, officer," said Goulms.

"Now," continued Tyler, "we just need to look a little closer."

Then the water went quiet. It seemed as though nothing was moving no more and the whole bottom of the reef looked empty. Fish swam away in a panic as Tyler and Goulms' surroundings got darker and darker.

"Wow," remarked Goulms, "this place looks really dead."

"I have a bad feeling," said Tyler, turning slowly around, "what if…"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Goulms screamed, gripping his AWC G2 tightly.

Tyler gasped in a shock. The face of a large Great White shark stood before the two men. It stared boldly at them.

"John! Goulms! What is it?" called Hudkins into the speaker.

Goulms was speechless, gulping and stuttering, "it's…it's…," shaking his gun as he did so.

"Shoot the damn thing!" ordered Brickins, "shoot it!"

Quickly and still shaking, Goulms fired a shot at the shark and jumped back at the sound, dropping his gun in the process and it sank below surface. Tyler quickly fired a flare in the shark's direction but the shark quickly dodged it as the water turned to smoke all around it. The shark was in the midst of the smoke and Tyler dropped his firearm in surprise at the reaction of his shot.

"I need you both to listen to me," ordered Hudkins, "swim back up to surface as fast as you can. We'll wait for you here. Crystal, Thames, that goes for you guys as well."

"It's all under control, sarge," remarked Crystal as he aimed his Armalite AR-50 at a group of adolescent sharks swarming around.

Crystal opened fire and hit one shark through the head, the rest of them becoming alert.

"Shit!" he grunted, "I've attracted a whole minefield."

"Let's get the hell outta here, man," shouted Thames.

"After you," wailed Crsytal.

And the two of them dropped their firearms and swam back up below surface, the sharks in hot pursuit. Eventually, the two of them made it back to the boat as Tyler and Goulms swam up in sight of them.

"Hurry, ya'll. We gotta get back on boat! Quick!" called Thames, giving them hand signals to hurry up.

A set of eyes zoomed in sight as Crystal was helped back on board.

Harding, Shawson and Flash helped Crystal and Thames back on board, then looked back at Tyler. Harding's hand hastily reached out first and then the others helped her pull Tyler back on board.

"Hey, Goulms! Come on! Hurry up, man!" shouted Reilly.

"I'm swimming as fast as I can!" panted Goulms, struggling to keep his hands above water and bobbing his face above and below surface.

The set of eyes zoomed closer and closer towards Goulms as the crew reached out to help him.

"Hold man, I got ya," said Tyler, grabbing a hold of Goulms before turning back towards Crystal and Flash, "ready, guys?"

"Ready!" they both replied.

ZOOM!

CRUNCH!

Harkins screamed.

By the time the three of them pulled Goulms out of the water, it was too late as the male adult shark rose up above surface and crunched its jaws down on Goulms' legs. Goulms screamed in pain.

"HELLLLLP!" he cried, "HELP ME!"

The adolescents zoomed up towards the boat to join their father. The rest of the crew reached out hands to Goulms but it was too late as the shark pulled him quickly below surface, still screaming.

The shark let go of Goulms and he slowly started to bleed, looking all around as the male adult shark, as well as the adolescents, closed on him.

Back up on the boat, the crew watched as the water turned to red. Harkins screamed even louder and sobbed but Shawson ran over to calm her down. Hudkins ran over to the propellor and got the engine going. The boat raced away as the sharks formed a circle and finished off Goulms' remains. They then watched the boat from a far distance before swimming slowly after it.


End file.
